The use of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, MP3 players, portable gaming devices, personal digital assistants, satellite radios, and the like, is widespread and ever increasing. The manufacturers of such devices and the warranty providers for the devices would like to be informed if a device returned for service or replacement has failed or is defective because the device has been in contact with or immersed in water or another fluid. Water contact indicating labels placed on the device or within the device casing have been provided. It is desirable that these labels do not falsely indicate immersion in fluid when the device has merely been subjected to high humidity conditions present in some working environments and in various regions of the world. It is also desirable to produce a low cost water detecting label.